The present invention pertains to molding processes, and in particular to a process for heat curing plastic parts, and the like.
The molding of thermosetting plastic parts is typically performed by an injection molding machine which pressure feeds the plastic material into a die, heats the material to a prescribed temperature for a certain time period, and then, ejects the cured product for collection and packaging. However, such machines are very costly to purchase and maintain. Moreover, the output production in this environment is relatively low, since the machine of necessity must wait for the required curing time and for the ejection of the part before injecting new material into the die.
Processes involving continuous oven arrangements have been utilized in the paint curing, pottery drying and like industries. Examples of such arrangements are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,239 to Woodson, and entitled CONVEYOR FURNACE; and U.S. Pat. 2,261 149 to Emerson, and entitled TRAVELING CONVEYOR SYSTEM. However, these machines and processes are devoid of the handling and curing concerns involving a plastic molding operation. Furthermore, these systems lack versatility in that each oven is capable of handling only one operation at a time.